Always Be With You (2nd story)
by ISungyi
Summary: "aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus melihat kekasihku ditolong oleh orang lain" / KYUMIN BL/ DRABBLE / DLDR / NO BASH / KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN /


**Title : Kyumin's love story**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Super Junior's member**

**Length : Drabble**

**Page : T**

**_Warning : Typo(s), BL_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_No fear of pain, no fear of hurt, only with you here I will be able to live - Super Junior "Daydream"-_

Dua pemuda itu saling berbagi kehangatan dalam pekatnya malam. Sang seme, dengan lembut membelai setiap helai rambut sang uke, sesekali mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sana. Sang uke hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati perlakukan lembut sang seme. Sesekali ia bergerak ringan di dalam pelukan kekasihnya, mencari kehangatan di antara dada bidang kekasihnya. Cho Kyuhyun –sang seme- tersenyum lembut sembari mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Lee Sungmin –sang uke-. Malam itu perjalanan mereka kembali ke Korea, setelah hampir selama 3 hari berada di Indonesia untuk menjalankan Tour dunia mereka bersama dengan member Super Junior yang lain.

"_Euunghh…_" Lenguh Sungmin perlahan, merasa geli dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang terus mengecupi pucuk kepalanya.

"Tidurlah sayang. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Bisiknya lembut.

"Aku akan bisa tidur dengan tenang Cho, jika kau tidak terus menerus menciumiku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menatap kedua manik kelam kekasihnya yang menerjap lucu di depannya. Dengan cepat, namja Cho itu mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir _pinkish_ kekasihnya, membuat satu gerakan melumat lembut yang membuat Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya.

Sungmin segera menegakkan badannya, mengamati kemungkinan adanya orang yang melihat adegan intim mereka. Kyuhyun semakin terkikik melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar menyukai wajah Sungmin yang mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada yang melihat kita, kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang."

"Ya.. aku tidak akan khawatir kalau kau tidak tiba-tiba menciumku di tempat umum seperti ini. Dasar bodoh."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya, "Suatu hari nanti aku akan lebih sering melakukannya di depan umum tanpa membuatmu khawatir seperti ini."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, menyimpan ucapan janji tulus Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum, meyakini janji yang entah kapan bisa mereka wujudkan.

"Tidurlah, kita akan sampai di Incheon 3 jam lagi." Tutup Kyuhyun kemudian ikut tenggelam heningnya malam di dalam mesin raksasa yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke Korea.

.

.

.

Riuh fans memadati bandara Incheon. Seluruh member Super Junior mulai keluar dari dalam pesawat. Sungmin berjalan dengan senang, meski kakinya masih belum pulih benar, Kyuhyun memakai masker kesayangannya, berjalan agak jauh di belakang, namun kedua matanya tetap awas menatap sang kekasih yang jauh di depan.

Semakin mendekati area bandara, semakin banyak fans yang mengerubuti mereka. Meski lelah, para member Super Junior tetap memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin yang terus melemparkan senyum aegyonya kepada fans wanita yang mulai menggila karena keimutannya. Suasana semakin kacau, ketika fans mulai berebut mengambil foto Super Junior. Beberapa bahkan saling dorong demi mendapatkan spot yang baik untuk mengabadikan pertemuan mereka dengan sang idola.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang dia bisa. Sungmin memang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, terbukti beberapa kali fansnya terluka karena keramaian, itulah kenapa dia selalu berusaha berjalan cepat. Bukan karena tidak ramah, tetapi keselamatan fansnya jauh lebih penting baginya.

**Splaashh**

Beberapa kali lampu blitz kamera menyala di depannya. Sungmin berusaha tersenyum ke arah mereka, namun tanpa ia sadari kaki kirinya menginjak sebuah penutup lensa yang terjatuh di lantai. Sungmin terkejut, keseimbangannya goyah karena kaki kanannya sendiri masih belum kulih benar. Sungmin terjatuh dengan posisi lulut membentur lantai. _Namja_ manis itu terengah, lulutnya membentur lantai dengan kerasnya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggigit kepalanya menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kedua kakainya mendekati kekasihnya. Kyuhyun melihat Zhoumi berusaha membantu Sungmin, tetapi _namja_ manis itu sedikit kesulitan untuk bangun. Kyuhyun berusaha mendekati Sungmin, namun seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Kembalilah ke mobil, aku akan membawanya."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah sang manager dengan tatapan protes, namun sang manager tetap pada perintahnya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, giginya saling bergemelatuk menahan amarah. Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin. Sang kekasih terlihat sangat menderita di sana.

"_KKaja hyung"_ Henry menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun yang menegang. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, kemudian ikut melangkah mengikuti Henry. Namun belum jaih ia melangkah, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah penutup kamera yang membuat kekasihnya terjatuh. Kyuhyun memungut penutup kamera tersebut, mengangkatnya ke atas untuk mencari siapa pemiliknya. Matanya menatap tajam pada setiap orang yang berdiri di sekitar mereka. Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran, Henry menyadari itu. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan magnae Super Junior tersebut sebelum ia benar-benar lepas kendali.

"Sudahlah _hyung,_ _kkaja._ Sungmin _hyung_ menunggumu di mobil."

Kyuhyun segera tersadar akan posisinya. Namja jangkung itu menunudukkan kepalanya, kemudian membiarkan penutup lensa yang ada di dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sungmin meringis menahan sakit ketika dokter memeriksa kakinya. _Namja_ manis itu hampir menangis di dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Bukan karena rasa sakitnya, tetapi lebih kepada kecerobohannya. Sungmin tidak menyalahkan fansnya, dia tidak pernah menyalahkan fansnya. Dia lebih suka menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh dan tidak berhati-hati. Sungmin mencelos ketika mengingan tumpukan jadwal yang menantinya awal bulan ini. Dia bahkan harus segera terbang ke Jepang malam ini, tapi dengan kakinya yang sekarang, apa dia bisa melakukannya?

"Kau harus istirahat Sungmin-_ssi, _jika tidak ingin kaki mu menjadi semakin bengkak." Pria paruh baya itu membuka suaranya.

"Tapi aku harus ke Jepang malam ini _uisa-nim._ Dan besok aku harus melakukan musical di sana."

Pria berkacamata itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya memberikan saran, semua terserah padamu. Aku akan memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit ini untukmu. Dan satu lagi, jangan memaksakan diri Sungmin-_ssi."_

Sungmin menunduk dalam. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Kamsahamnida uisa-nim"_ ucap Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin berjalan tertatih dengan bantuan tongkat di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Kedua matanya membulat, ketika mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di sudut lorong rumah sakit. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, Pemuda tampan itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama, dengan topi dan masker yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Sulit memang untuk mengenali sosoknya, tetapi jika kau sudah sering bersama dengan pria jangkung itu seperti Sungmin, bahkan dari jauhpun kau akan bisa mengenalinya.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyuman hampanya, ia teringat bagaimana wajah marah Kyuhyun ketika di bandara. Sungmin yang saat itu berada di punggung petugas keamanan, tidak sengaja menemukan Cho Kyuhyun dengan tatapan_ detah-glare_nya. Ada rasa sesak yang menggelayutinya karena membuat sang kekasih hampir kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Rasa-rasanya Sungmin harus berterima kasih pada Henry karena berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Pemuda tampan itu seperti menyadari kehadiran Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih mematung menatapnya. Pemuda tampan itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Eh? Oh.. aku baik-baik saja, hanya harus istirahat." Sungmin berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman getirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, ia tahu benar Sungmin sedang sedih, pemuda manis itu berusaha tersenyum di depannya meski dia sendiri tahu Sungmin hanya berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depannya. Kyuhyun meraih pundak Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat di dalam dadanya.

"Menangislah, tidak apa-apa Min."

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya, tetapi Kyuhyun justru menyuruhnya untuk menangis. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu mulai menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana dengan musicalnya? Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh perusahaan? Bagaimana dengan pendapat netizen? Semua pikiran-pikiran itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Ketakutan-ketakutan mulai muncul di pikirannya, membuat salah satu _lead vocal_ Super Juniro itu merasa sangat tertekan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Min, kau pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Kau yang terbaik ingat? Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi Kyu?"

"Tidak ada tapi. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dank au harus bersitirahat. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, "Menggendongku? Di tempat umum?"

"Ya,, aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus melihat kekasihku ditolong oleh orang lain, jika bukan karena menejer _hyung,_ aku tadi sudah menggendongmu sampai ke mobil. Sudahlah, cepat naik ke punggungku."

Sungmin memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk erat kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dipunggungnya, mengabaikan tatapan orang yang melihat ke arah mereka. Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, merasakan kehangatan punggung Kyuhyun yang membawanya menuju mobil.

"_Mianhae Kyu."_ Sungmin berbisik lembut.

"Maaf untuk?"

"Membuatmu hilang kendali ketika di bandara tadi."

"Eh? Kau melihatnya?" Kyuhyun melirik kea rah Sungmin yang ada di punggungnya.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, "Dan itu benar-benar mengerikan."

"Apa kau takut?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku hanya takut pendapat netizen kepadamu."

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, "Jangan suka memikirkan hal-hal yang belum terjadi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan minta maaf kepada mereka nanti."

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Kyuhyun, merapatkan tubuhnya di punggung lebar Kyuhyun, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. _Gomawo"_

**_There is no END but AND_**

**_Kyumin's love story just for people who believe in their love_**

**_NO BASH, NO COPAS_**

**_Thanks for read_**

**_KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN_**

**_(sby, 130603)_**


End file.
